


Tasty Soup

by dry_ice_xx



Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Anal, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Food Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Soup, bumming, the zoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2309144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dry_ice_xx/pseuds/dry_ice_xx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Howard makes Vince some soup and things get hot. Basically where i imagine the soup crimp came from...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tasty Soup

It was a rainy winter’s day as Howard made his way back to the apartment he and Vince shared at the zoo. He had been out buying groceries and planned to make Vince dinner, so they could finally have a romantic night in with just each other’s company.  
‘Alright 'Oward’ said Vince from his spot on the couch, looking up from his magazine with a smile as Howard opened the door.  
‘Hey little man” replied Howard, “I've got some vegetables to make a soup, so we can have a quiet night in together”  
“Cheers Howard, that’s really sweet of you” beamed Vince as he put down his magazine and moved over to lace his arms around Howard's neck “you’re always taking such great care of me”  
Howard pulled Vince’s waist towards his and looked deeply into his eyes “anything for my fuzzy little man peach” he chuckled as he lent in for a kiss.  
Howard and Vince stood like that for some time, entwined in each other, softly kissing and sucking each other’s lips. When the finally broke apart Vince sighed and floated back onto the couch as Howard started to unpack his shopping, skat singing under his breath so that Vince couldn't hear him. Normally he wouldn't care if Vince got annoyed at his jazz but tonight he wanted to be in his good books, so that they could have a stress free night of passionate love.  
After half an hour or so, Vince had finished his magazine and Howard brought the steaming soup over to the couch for Vince and him to eat. As he sat down Vince put his legs on Howard’s lap and sighed.  
‘How did I manage to get as great a boyfriend as you’ he said as he picked up his spoon to begin eating  
Swallowing his mouthful of soup, Howard smiled ‘I guess I just look pity on you and took you in as a sort of leper slave’ he teased and Vince poked his tongue out at him and flicked a few drops of the soup off his spoon at Howard.  
“Hey don’t waste it! That took me ages to make!” Howard laughed and flicked some back  
Vince raised his eyebrow ‘Oh yeah? Make me’ he sneered letting the soup that was in his spoon dribble onto Howard's t-shirt sleeve and bare forearm.  
“Hey! I’m going to have to change this now!” Howard tutted as he unbuttoned his shirt and threw it in the corner, Vince bit his lip as he looked at Howard’s torso and giggled,  
“Now you've just given me more room to put soup on’ he laughed and flicked some more at Howard’s chest  
“Well maybe you should take your shirt off too to make it fair’ Howard suggested wiping his finger in the soup on his chest and sucking it clean. Vince raised both eyebrows this time and gave Howard as solemn a face as he could muster  
“Are you coming on to me Howard’ he asked in his most innocent voice, cocking his head at Howard. Howard blushed sightly and bit his lip.  
“Well maybe I am sir…’ he said as his eyes burned into Vince’s. Vince laid his bowl on the ground and pulled his t-shirt off over his head dropping it to the ground and fixing his hair. Sitting back he looked at Howard  
‘Your turn” he smirked and gazed obviously as Howard's pants, removing his legs from on top of Howard's so Howard could get up. Without breaking eye contact Howard rose and undid his slacks, pulling them down and kicking his feet out of them before sitting down again. A noticeable bulge was starting to form in Howard's briefs and Vince eyed it mischievously.  
‘Looks like you need a hand with something Howard’ he mumbled, leaning over to rub Howard through his underwear. Howard tilted his head back and gave a quiet moan and upon regaining himself muttered  
‘I was thinking more along the lines of a mouth’. Without a second of hesitation Vince dropped to the floor between Howard's knees and, with his teeth, pulled Howard’s briefs down over his legs. Once they were sufficiently out of the way Vince laid his hands at the tops of Howard’s thighs and lowered his hot mouth to Howard's throbbing member enveloping it with his soft lips. As he moved his tongue up and down Howard’s shaft Howard moaned and laid his hand on Vince’s soft mane of hair.  
‘Oi, hands off the hair!’ Vince protested, shooting up to give Howard a glare. Howard put up his hands defensively and looked apologetically as Vince.  
“Sorry little man, I got caught up in the moment. How about I make it up to you?’ he smiled and kissed Vince deeply, reaching forward to unbutton Vince’s jeans with one hand and rub his crotch with the other. Vince moaned into Howard’s mouth which sent tingles down Howard’s spine. As he eventually unbuttoned Vince’s jeans Howard gave Vince a final kiss and let him rise to standing so his crotch was conveniently located in front of Howard face. Howard grasped Vince’s cock in his hands and began to jerk it with a twisting movement. Vince buried his hands in Howard’s hair and brought Howard’s mouth up meet the head of his cock, engulfing it and then pulling off with an audible pop that made Vince shake at the knees. Howard then removed his hands and let his mouth be at the mercy of Vince, who thrust into it time after time until he was moaning and gasping for air, a pressure building deep inside him that was released as he shot multiple loads of cum down the back of Howard’s throat with a yell. Howard swallowed Vince's hot cum and lent back on the couch, arms behind his head, Vince plopped down next to him. Vince's eyes traveled over Howard's body and come to rest on his throbbing member,  
'Oh sorry Howard! I almost forgot about you!' Vince giggled and clambered over Howard so he was straddling him, he looked around for the Vaseline they kept handy and spotted it on the table. deciding it was too far away Vince had a better idea and dipped his finger into the bowl of hot soup that Howard had placed on the floor and then massaged the warm liquid in and around his tight hole. Howard watched in awe as Vince softly massaged himself until he eventually had enough and pushed Vince's hand out of the way, replacing it with his hard cock. Howard slowly pushed himself into Vince's warmth, biting back a moan until he was fully inside. Vince's face was an irresistible mixture of pain and pleasure and Howard began to slowly thrust into him, increasing the pace with each upward stroke. Vince began to bounce on Howard's lap, making their skin slap together which brought Howard over the edge,  
'Ugh Vince' was all Howard could manage before he came into Vince's hot hole, burying his face in Vince's mane while both of them panted to catch their breath.  
Vince sat up, letting Howard's spent member drop out of him,and moved over to lay on the couch, pulling Howard to lie next to him and they both feel asleep within moments


End file.
